vogfandomcom-20200214-history
Community Policies
Staff Management Vlob or Swakke; please help start and continue this section. Obligations Terms for Relief of Duty Handling Disputes It is vital for a staff to solve a problem to their fullest capabilities. Morals is something that our community runs by, and this skill is vital for leaders to have. Member Management Rules All members should fully read the rules posted on the community website before joining. They should also be familiar with any game/guild specific rules under that section of the community. Punishment Members are to receive warnings based on infractions. During the warning they should be asked to re-read the entire community 'Terms of Agreement' and any additional rules that apply game/guild/member etc. During 3rd infraction the member will be removed from the community for a time dependent on the severity of the infraction. As always, severe infractions may result in the immediate removal of any member without prior warnings. All members are to be aware of their infraction and punishment before implemented if possible. Infraction Severity Depending on the severity of infractions, punishment for them may be changed accordingly to the below statements. If unlisted, the community C.M. will be notified and lead the case concerning the individual/s punishment as well as specifics regarding that issue for the future. Severe Infractions Insert definitions and possible changes it can make to how it is punished. Moderate Infractions Insert definitions and possible changes it can make to how it is punished. Basic Infractions Insert definitions and possible changes it can make to how it is punished. Game Support Supported Games Supported games within the community will be run by a full compliment of staff; Guild Leaders, Sub-Guild Leaders, and Officers. A full compliment of staff is defined by the ability to keep the guild running efficiently while maintaining/gaining membership and keeping members content. Supported games have access to their own Ventrilo voice chat channel within the supported games section of Ventrilo, community webpage, forum section, and optionally a wiki section. Requirements for Support For a game to become officially supported by the community it must have 8 players that specifically play that as their main game as well as a full compliment of community staff. The guild on that game must be formed physically within the game and have a rule structure meeting or exceeding that of the overall community's rules. Games in Testing Games in testing of the community can be run by as low as 1 staff member that has open "command time or command slots". Games under this section of recognition are not yet supported by the community, but may become supported if they are able to establish the requirements listed for "Supported Games". Games in testing may have access to a Ventrilo voice chat sub-channel depending on the state of testing or game popularity. They will however not be recognized by the community website, forum section, or other material. Tech Support Information Tech support is provided by trained and certified representatives of Vector ComputerTech. All monetary gain from tech support is used to pay for the community's utility costs. The technicians or the community are not responsible for computer damages. In the event that other problems are created the staff may work at no cost to fix them within reason. Vector ComputerTech reserves the right to allow community wide price changes. All members will be made aware of costs before starting support sessions. Changes in pricing will be labeled up to 1 month before new pricing is to occur when possible. Members that fail to pay to agreed services will be permanently expelled from the community or agreed to perform community service under the community C.M.'s choice. Pricing All members and guests are able to receive 1 allotment of free tech support for under 3 hours. C.M. and C.O. ranked members will continue to receive free tech support within reasonable amounts. Ventrilo Administrator and Forum Moderator; (If/When applied). G.L. ranked members will have to pay $5 or equivalent per hour of support. Sub-G.L. ranked members will have to pay $10 or equivalent per hour of support. Officer ranked members will have to pay $15 or equivalent per hour of support. Regular members and guests will have to pay $15 or equivalent per hour of support. Refunds Refunds for any given tech support session are only to be given with C.M. approval providing there is sufficient evidence of damages or inadequate fixes performed. Only one full session can be refunded. Community Handbooks As this project is still in progress, not all the information will be accurate. When complete, the handbooks will have specifics to the obligations of each rank. Members of each rank should follow the guidelines entailed in that rank's handbook. * C.M. & C.O. Manual * Ventrilo Admin & Forum Mod Manual * G.L. & Sub-G.L. Manual